Remedio contra la gripe
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: El equipo de Shikamaru es enviado en una mision clase C para traer a la aldea un importante medicamento pero sera esto suficiente para ayudar a comprender los sentimientos de Shikamaru e Ino o necesitaran de un pequeño empujon?  ShikaIno


**Yo se que debería de estar actualizando mis fics pero no pude resistir la tentación de subir este one-shot, lo tenía guardado desde hacía bastante tiempo y decidí que ya es tiempo de subirlo jejeje, espero esto dejo contentos a los fans del ShikaxIno**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**REMEDIO CONTRA LA GRIPE"**

Shikamaru observaba el cielo por la ventana de la habitación, el día estaba completamente despejado y la brisa fresca de la mañana anunciaba el inicio de otoño, el chico bostezo por tercera vez y se acomodo aun más en la mullida cama, sintió un ligero movimiento sobre su pecho y bajo sus negros ojos hasta su torso, una sonrisa torció su rostro y volvió su vista hasta el cielo

Todavía se preguntaba como es que había terminado en aquella situación, no es que le molestase, al contrario, le agradaba y estaba completamente feliz, aunque no lo estaría luego de que tuviera que decírselo a su padre pero de eso ya se preocuparía después, volvió a sentir que se movía y ahora más seguido que al principio, entornó los ojos y la relajo para que pudiera dormir nuevamente, aún quería seguir contemplando como lo había estado haciendo

Cerró los ojos y recordó como es que todo había comenzado, su mente viajo a tres días atrás y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro….

**--- CINCO DIAS ATRÁS ---**

Shikamaru se encontraba frente a la Godaime con el seño fruncido, no comprendía exactamente que tenían ellos que ver en ese tipo de misión y menos por la categoría que era

- No es que quiera contradecirle Tsunade-sama – intervino Ino por sus compañeros logrando que la Tsunade gruñera por lo que ya sabía le diría

- Pero esa misión es de rango C y nosotros somos Jounnin, sería mejor si se la diera los nuevos Gennin, les vendría bien – recomendó pidiendo porque la rubia recapacitara y les cambiara de misión pero ella se mantuvo imperturbable aunque no fuera así por dentro

- Ino, esta misión es de rango C pero la importancia que posee es de clase A, es un asunto de importancia para la aldea – informó mientras le entrega el fichero a Shikamaru y éste comenzaba a analizarlo con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba, Chouji por su parte decidió no oponerse más, estaba casi seguro que hicieran lo que hicieran terminarían por ir

- Demo….

- Nada de peros Ino, se hará lo que les dije y por favor, ahora salgan de mi oficina – los tres chicos se vieron entre sí y asintieron, una vez hubieron salido de la oficina Ino gruño molesta, Shikamaru la observó de reojo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla, ella era casi la versión femenina de Naruto aunque lo negase rotundamente

- Deja de quejarte y mejor prepara tus cosas – Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia la salida siendo seguido por Chouji, Ino por su parte se quedo recostada en la pared sin mirar a un punto en específico, dejo escapar un soplo y observó como un ave alzaba el vuelo

Se resigno y camino hasta la salida, bajo las escaleras y se encamino a su departamento, tenía algo de tiempo de sobra y lo invertiría visitando a su mejor amiga, termino de empacar lo justo y necesario y salió con mochila al hombro hacia la ahora residencia de Sakura

Se detuvo frente al enorme portal y sonrió con alegría, habían pasado alrededor de tres años desde el último encuentro que hubiesen tenido con el menor de los Uchiha, en aquel entonces contaban con la edad de 17 años, en ese momento la rubia comprendió lo que realmente era el amor, Sakura se lo había demostrado arriesgándose a interceptar un ataque casi letal que iba dirigido hacia el Uchiha, aún a pesar de ello, el golpe no le dio de lleno y pudo continuar con vida aunque demasiado débil

Abrió la enorme puerta y camino por las calles del distrito Uchiha, en aquel momento recordó que Sasuke le había dicho a Sakura que era una molestia y ante la sorpresa de todos la levo en brazos y la llevo al hospital más cercano, quedándose con ella hasta que estuviese recuperada

Toco con lentitud la puerta de la residencia Uchiha y espero paciente a que le abrieran, su mente aún seguía recordando que a pesar de todo aquello Sasuke había desaparecido al segundo día de que Sakura estuviera consciente y solamente un año después había regresado con la clara intención de quedarse definitivamente en la aldea, Ino supo en ese momento que Sasuke ya tenía dueña y no sería ella pero eso por insólito que se escuchara la había comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos

Sakura abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, estuvieron conversando por largo rato hasta que el llanto de un pequeño llamo la atención de ambas kunoichis que sonrieron fraternalmente

- Veo que ser madre te sentó de maravillas frentona – acotó al tiempo que Sakura entró en la habitación con el nuevo heredero de los Uchiha en brazos, se sentó sobre el tatami y le destapo el rostro para que pudiera ver todo a su alrededor, para tener seis meses era bastante inteligente, tal cual lo era su padre

- Y a ti parece que te hace falta – bromeó Sakura e Ino hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia pero aún porque no quisiera aceptarlo la pelirrosa tenía razón, hacía un buen tiempo que tenía la vaga imagen de ella con un bebé, el problema en sí era el padre, ella estaba segura que aunque tuviese la oportunidad de ello, él no estaría de acuerdo

- Yo aún soy muy joven para eso, solo tengo veintidós – contrarrestó mientras tomaba una galleta y sorbía un poco de jugo

- No se lo has dicho ¿cierto? – La pregunta casi afirmada de su amiga la hizo atragantarse con la comida, luego de que se hubiera desahogado observo fijamente a su amiga y bajo la mirada triste

- No creo hacerlo

- ¿Doushite? – Interrogó Sakura mientras alimentaba al pequeño Souyiro, sabía que Ino no era abierto en ese sentido pero usualmente no se limitaba por ese detalle

- La verdad no creo estar segura de que Shikamaru sienta algo por mí

- Si lo dices por Temari, yo dudo mucho que ellos dos sigan sintiendo algo – comentó Sakura mientras escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta, le entregó al bebé y caminó hasta la puerta mientras Ino intentaba entretener al pequeño

Sakura entró seguida de Shikamaru a la habitación, el pulso del chico se aceleró y su cuerpo y corazón reaccionaron al unísono, esa era una escena que solamente en su mente había podido ver

- Ino, es hora de que partan – la chica separa la vista del pequeño Uchiha y observó a su compañero de equipo, le entregó el bebe a Sakura y se despidió ligeramente de ambos, acompaño a Shikamaru a la entrada y ahí se volvió a colocar su calzado, se giró hacia su amiga y la observó viéndola divertida, situación que no agradó a Ino

- Solo confía y todo se dará, hazme caso – el comentario había sido en clavo y aún por más que Shikamaru hizo esfuerzo por comprenderlo no pudo hacerlo, Ino por su parte si capto el mensaje y agradeció con la mirada, se despidieron de ella y se alejaron del distrito con dirección a la entrada de Konoha

- No vi a Sasuke-kun el día de hoy – comentó Ino a Shikamaru para romper el silencio que se había formulado a su alrededor, el pelinegra la observó por el rabillo del ojo y guardo silencio, nombre de Uchiha en boca de Ino era como alcohol en una herida, bufó con molestia ante sus propios pensamientos y volvió la vista al frente sin cambiar su semblante

- Esta en una misión y regresa hoy – comunicó ante la mirada inocente de la chica, justo en ese momento la silueta de Sasuke pasó a su lado y ambos supieron a donde se dirigía, al parecer el nacimiento de Souyiro los había unido aún más

- Vaya que el amor te hace hacer locuras – el comentario proferido por parte de la chica llamó la atención del chico Nara, mantuvo la vista en el camino y metió sus manos en los bolsillos

- Hoy si se tardaron – comentó Chouji dejando su bolsa de frituras al ver a los recién llegados, los tres revisaron sus cosas antes de salieron y una vez estuvieron seguros de que llevaban lo necesario iniciaron su misión, al menos al principio las cosas iban bastante bien, nadie los estaba siguiendo y no les tomaría más de cuatro horas para llegar a la aldea donde tendrían que recoger el pergamino

El silencio del bosque no era muy buen aliado en aquella situación, para Chouji todo parecía estar tranquilo y en completa calma, Ino y Shikamaru por su parte eran arena de otro costal, ambos mantenían sus pensamientos ocupados en la otra persona, sus sentimientos parecían querer reconocerse pero ninguno de ellos quería dar el primer paso

Su arribo a la aldea fue rápido y sin contratiempos, se dirigieron hasta la casa del médico de la aldea y tocaron suavemente la puerta, esperaron algunos segundos hasta que un hombre ya entrado en años les abrió la puerta, indicó a los jóvenes que lo siguieran y los dejo en una sala de estar

Chouji decidió que no estaría mal darle un recorrido a la casa mientras esperaban a que el dueño apareciera y según les había comentado el anciano, volvería hasta el anochecer y apenas había pasado la hora del almuerzo, se levanto y dejo solos a ambos jóvenes, el silencio se instalo rápidamente en el lugar e Ino comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos

El tictac del reloj de la pared y el sonido de los dedos de Ino hacían que Shikamaru empezar a creer que haberse quedado había sido mala idea, se acomodó una vez más sobre la almohada y observó de reojo a la rubia que parecía no incomodarle su presencia, por su parte Ino estaba que explotaba de tantos nervios, no podía soportar la presencia del chico y por ende había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos

El silencio se mantuvo por algunos minutos más hasta que Ino decidió romper aquel incómodo silencio, el problema estaba en sobre lo que hablaría para que el chico Nara se interesara y no dijera su dichosa palabrita, Shikamaru no podía evitar sentir la sensación de hormigueo en su cuerpo y chasqueo la lengua, malditas las hormonas por existir fue el pensamiento más rápido y cercano que tuvo

Extrañamente la habitación se había tornado demasiado calurosa para su gusto, se quito el chaleco ANBU y se abanicó con la mano, eso no era por el clima, era su cuerpo que estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante la imagen del escultural cuerpo de su compañera y el hecho de que su risa pareciera melodía grabada en su mente no ayudaba en nada al pobre Nara

- Mendosuki – aquello hizo eco en la mente de Ino que giró a verlo desconcertada, ella aún no había dicho nada y él ya la había dicho

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – Pregunto completamente molesta, el chico la observó confundido y sin comprender realmente la pregunta

- ¿De qué hablas? – Interrogó sin prestar realmente atención a lo que ella pudiera decirle, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que podrían arrepentirse después, observó la puerta como su salvación y se levanto con la intención de ir hacia allá pero la rápida aparición de Ino con la manos en la cadera y el semblante serio se lo impidió

- Si me vas a hacer una pregunta al menos oye la respuesta – acotó acusadoramente por su actitud, el chico giro la vista y se dijo mentalmente que no debía de dejarse llevar, después de todo él era un Nara y un genio, tenía que saber controlar esas emociones, suspiró pesadamente y con la mente más clara se giró para encararla

- ¿Nani? – todo lo que había logrado en componer su postura se fue a la basura al ver a Ino a escasos centímetros de su rostro, parecía estarlo examinando detalladamente, bajo un poco más los ojos y la blusa escotada de la chica le permitió tener una imagen un tanto pervertida de sus virtudes, quitó su cara casi automáticamente y se separo con velocidad de la chica

Ino malinterpreto aquel movimiento como aquello que había estado pensando, últimamente cada vez que se acercaba a Shikamaru este respondía de igual manera, todo parecía indicar que sus sentimientos hacia Temari aún permanecían intactos, Ino agacho la mirada y sonrió tristemente, jugo un poco con sus manos y observó meticulosamente el comportamiento del chico

Shikamaru intentaba no pensar en las escenas que había visto en el dichoso libro que Kakashi-sensei le había mostrado, trajo a su mente recuerdos dolorosos, tristes y de cualquier otro sentimiento que no implicase la palabra amor e Ino, camino hasta la puerta y salió hacia el corredor, necesitaba aire y bastante; se encontró con su amigo que veía entretenido el pequeño estanque del jardín

- Hola – saludo Chouji intrigado ante el aspecto que tenía su amigo, él hacía dos días le había pedido que si se presentaba la oportunidad le diera el tiempo suficiente como para poder hablar claramente con Ino y así lo había hecho pero tal parecía que las cosas no habían salido como planeaban

- ¿Y? – Shikamaru subió su vista hacia su amigo y suspiró con pesadez, tomo su cabeza con sus manos y recargo los codos en sus rodillas

- Esto es demasiado problemático para mi gusto – Chouji comprendió el doble mensaje y se sentó frente a él, las cosas no serían tan fáciles como habían supuesto, a Shikamaru le iba a costar mucho poder decirle lo que sentía a Ino

- Vamos amigo, no es tan difícil, yo se que Ino comprenderá todo cuando se lo digas – le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo y Shikamaru agradeció con un gesto, aunque eso no aminorase su preocupación

- No quiero que ella malinterprete las cosas – Ino trago quedamente y se mantuvo en la misma posición, había salido tras Shikamaru para poder aclarar de una vez la situación pero no había podido avanzar mucho cuando escucho la platica, se escondió tras la pared y escucho todo con cuidado, sentía como su corazón se desgarraba y varias lágrimas corrían por su mejilla

- ¿No le vas a pedir matrimonio o si? – Cuestionó Chouji ante la mirada del pelinegro, ambos dirigieron su vista al estanque

- Aún no pero esta entre mis planes – el chico Akimiki sonrió y asintió con felicidad, estaba seguro que su amiga aceptaría gustosamente la petición de su mejor amigo

- Tú conoces el carácter de Ino, así que lo mejor es decírselo todo cuanto antes – Shikamaru sabía que él tenía razón pero era tan problemático, el mismo carácter de la chica muchas veces le impedía hacerlo, como odiaba ser como su padre

Con lentitud la rubia se alejo pues no quería seguir escuchando, su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos y dudaba mucho que algún día pudiera volver a arreglarlo, se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo y con paso trémulo se dirigió a la que sería su habitación, abrió la puerta y se adentró en ella

Su cuerpo resbalo lentamente por la puerta y se abrazó a sus piernas, dejando escapar toda la tristeza que la embargaba, por mucho que intentaba darse excusas para no hacerlo no pudo evitarlo, todo en lo que alguna vez había soñado ahora parecían ser solo eso, sueños, Shikamaru planeaba regresar con Temari y parecía dudarlo por ella; después de todo, el cariño que sentía por ella era porque la quería como una hermana y no deseaba que ella estuviera en contra

A gatas se acercó hasta su futón y se colocó en posición fetal, ya no le importaba nada en ese momento, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, solamente quería desahogarse, como le hubiese gustado que Sakura estuviera ahí en aquel momento, hasta se la podía imaginar regañándola por su actitud, abrazo su almohada y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por su níveo rostro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Poco a poco la tarde fue cayendo y la plática de Shikamaru y Chouji se había extendido tanto que no se habían percatado del tiempo que habían estado ahí hasta que el anciano que les había abierto les informó de que su señor estaba nuevamente en la casa

Ambos se levantaron y se reunieron para poder platicar sobre su misión con el hombre, lo encontraron tomando el té tranquilamente en el corredor, el anciano hizo una leve reverencia y abandono el lugar dejando a los jóvenes a solas con el hombre que con un mohín, los invitó a sentarse a su lado

- ¿A qué aldea pertenecen? – Preguntó con tranquilidad el hombre mientras tomaba un pastelillo y lo mordía suavemente

- De la aldea oculta de la hoja – contestó con respeto Shikamaru, el anciano rió divertido y deposito su taza en el piso, los observó curioso y luego asintió varias veces como si estuviera convenciéndose de algo

- Pues me temo decirles que lo que buscan no lo tendrán hasta dentro de dos días – informó mientras daba otro mordisco a su pastelillos, ambos jóvenes se vieron entre sí y luego al dueño de la casa

- Señor, es un pergamino de suma importancia para la hokage – indicó Shikamaru

- Eso lo sé muy bien joven pero me temo que aún no se ha terminado de…traducir por así decirlo – inquirió al tiempo que sorbía un poco de té, los chicos lo veían confusos pero decidieron no hacer mas preguntas al respecto, el hombre tosió un poco y se acomodó sus gafas

- Pueden quedarse en mi casa hasta que este listo si gustan – ambos chicos asintieron agradecidos y luego de una amena charla se levantaron para poder retirarse a dormir, antes de que pudieran cruzar el pasillo la voz del anciano los detuvo

- Según tenía entendido son tres los ninjas que vendrían – Shikamaru asintió ante su comentario y se giró para contestarle

- Nuestra compañera en este momento esta durmiendo, el viaje ha sido largo y cansado, espero perdone su ausencia – hizo una leve inclinación y el anciano asintió ante su gesto

Chouji y Shikamaru caminaban a paso calmo por los pasillos, se detuvieron frente a la habitación de la chica y sus miradas se cruzaron, Chouji decidió que debía de ser Shikamaru quien entrara así que se despidió de su amigo y se encamino hasta su habitación, donde serían llamados para cenar

Shikamaru tocó suavemente la puerta esperando una respuesta pero ésta nunca llego, tocó nuevamente pero su respuesta fue la misma, un completo y total silencio, bufó molesto y abrió con lentitud la puerta, se adentró con sigilo y observó el cuerpo de la chica siendo bañado por la luz de la luna, su cabello rubio estaba desparramado por todo el futón y parte del piso, parecía una bella diosa durmiente

Se arrodilló a su lado y la observó embelesado, detuvo su vista en sus mejillas y con un dedo limpió una lágrima que se había quedado ahí, la observó con preocupación y acarició su mejilla logrando que un gemido emanara de su boca y contrario de todo lo que se esperaba ese gemido era de tristeza, el chico se sentó frente a ella y con cuidado la tomo en brazos y la coloco en su regazo, tomo su coleta y la deja caer suelta, le gustaba más verla con el cabello suelto que atado

Se recostó en la pared con la chica en brazos y sonrió ante la imagen, le preocupaba el hecho de que hubiese estado llorando pero no la despertaría para averiguarlo, tenía tiempo para ello

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana recibió a los habitantes ya emprendidos en sus labores cotidianas, el travieso has de luz cruzo la ventana de la habitación de Ino y le dio en el rostro, la chica frunció el seño y se movió inquieta intentando en vano escapar del intruso, se removió inquieta y luego de algunos segundos se dio por vencida, se levanto y observo que estaba tapada, lo cual era extraño pues nunca se había metido a dormir

Decidió no prestar más atención y se levanto para poder tomar un baño relajante, se agacho para tomar su mochila y se percato de que su cabello estaba suelto, se levanto nuevamente y tomo un mechón entre su mano, definitivamente algo extraño había sucedido, a menos claro que ella fuese sonámbula y no lo supiera

No le dio importancia y tomó su mochila, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y observó que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores, una vez lo hubiese comprobado salio como Juan por su casa en dirección al baño, pero exactamente al final del pasillo una duda atenazo su mente ¿Dónde estaba el baño?, volvió sus pasos con pesadez y se acercó al cuarto de Chouji, no estaba de ánimos para hablar con Shikamaru aunque su mente y corazón se lo pidieran a gritos

Tocó con cautela pero lo único que recibió fue un sonoro ronquido, volvió a tocar pero la respuesta fue igual, ni modo, tendría que entrar, comenzó a correr la puerta cuando una voz en su espalda la hizo brincar del susto

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – la chica se giró con lentitud y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, situación que no paso desapercibida para Shikamaru

- Es que bueno…yo…quería hablar con Chouji…si…eso – ni ella misma se creía su excusa, estaba claro que Shikamaru tampoco lo haría; junto con uno de sus mechones rubios y comenzó a caminar o correr hacia algún lugar de la casa, no importaba donde mientras fuera lejos del chico

- Si claro – contestó mientras la veía divertido por la situación en la que se encontraba, la chica observó a todas partes y gracias a la ayuda del cielo pudo divisar al anciano que los había atendido, corrió como posesa hasta él y se detuvo jadeante, Shikamaru parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender que cuando Ino estaba nerviosa era mucho más rápida que Naruto

- Ohayo – saludo el anciano al ver a la chica que aún trataba de mantener la respiración constante

- Ohayo – saludo de regresó y aprovecho para preguntarle por el baño, él la guió hasta el de mujeres y después desapareció entre los pasillos, Ino agradeció internamente la ayuda y entró tranquilamente al baño, una buena ducha le sentaría de perlas, se desvistió e ingresó a las tibias aguas termales del lugar, todo su cuerpo resonó ante la agradable sensación y un suspiro de alivio emano de sus rosados labios

Poco tiempo después salió y se colocó la yukata que amablemente una de las encargadas le había llevado minutos atrás, revisó entre sus ropajes y se decidió por usar una falda lisa algo suelta de color negra, una blusa marga corta blanca y un kanji en el centro, zapatillas y calcetas pequeñas, se cepillo su cabello con tiempo y dedicación; no lo llevaba largo con la intención de llamar la atención de Sasuke o algo así, simplemente se había dado cuenta de que el largo le sentaba mejor

Escuchó algunos murmullos y pasos afuera y le restó importancia, se levanto y coloco su banda como diadema, dejando su cabello suelto; salió del lugar y camino hasta su habitación, entró y notó que había sido aseado y muy probablemente habían sido las mujeres que habían pasado por el baño cuando ella se estaba peinando, guardo su ropa y deposito la mochila sobre el futón delicadamente doblado

Se giró para salir pero un ligero detalle captó su atención, viró sus verdes hasta el futón y notó que tenía un ligero dobladilla en la esquina superior izquierda, un detalle único en los Nara, se acercó aún más y comprobó que en definitivamente ese era el toque de Shikamaru, su rostro se sonrojo, ¿Por qué Shikamaru se habría tomado la molestia de ordenar su habitación y con qué fin?

Su estómago emitió un ligero gruñido y decidió pensar en eso después, por ahora lo más importante era apaciguar su hambre, entró al comedor y encontró a los hombres ya comiendo, hizo una reverencia y se sentó en el lugar que le indicaron, justo al lado de Shikamaru, se sentó nerviosa y fue en ese momento cuando su mente la torturo con el recuerdo de la tarde anterior, sus ojos se apagaron con rapidez y todos ahí lo notaron

Ino observaba el plato frente a ella con interés, las palabras eran como cintas en su cabeza, no las podía olvidar, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y sacó a relucir a duras penas una sonrisa, tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer; todos los demás decidieron imitarla y continuaron comiendo, el desayuno fue callado y tranquilo para algunos e incómodo para otros

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando Ino decidió dar una vuelta por la aldea, estar ahí y no visitarla era casi como un pecado, se coloco su calzado y abrió la puerta principal recibiendo de lleno la luz del sol, el barullo de las personas y los animales y por supuesto el característico olor a otoño

Salió de la casa y recorrió la aldea de pies a cabeza, no había lugar por el cual Ino no hubiera pasado aunque fuese solo a ver, las personas eran sociables y realmente amables, los niños eran un encanto, los ninjas abundaban como en Konoha y eso la hizo sentirse como en casa, camino algunos minutos más hasta que se topó con el mirador que una amable anciana le había indicado

La vista de la ciudad era hermosa, no había duda de que todas las aldeas tenían una belleza característica, comprobó que no hubiese nadie y se sentó sobre la barda del lugar, el viento soplaba con delicadeza y todo lo que en algún momento sintió fue borrado por la agradable sensación de paz que se podía respirar

Escuchó ruidos tras suyo y colocó su mano en su portashurinkes, estaba prevenida y no tendría ninguna misericordia, los pasos se acercaron más a ella y se detuvieron a una distancia prudente

- No creo que puedas darme si estas volteada – esa voz ella la conocía perfectamente, trató de mantener su estabilidad emocional aunque le resultaba un poco difícil, se bajo de la barda y lo encaró, estaba claro que él venía a hablar con ella y ella estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y apoyarlo aunque eso significara matar a su corazón, lo recibió con una sonrisa digna de ella y espero pacientemente a que hablara

- Ino hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – comenzó Shikamaru, no era bueno con las palabras como Sasuke y a veces odiaba ese parecido que tenía con el chico Uchiha, pensó un poco más sus palabras y decidió hablar

- Hace tiempo comprendí que mi corazón poseía una sola y exclusiva dueña – rió ante sus propias palabras y se colocó a su lado, se recostó en la baranda y observó el paisaje, Ino por su parte luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieron y sus piernas no flaquearan, debía parecer imperturbable y recibir la noticia con alegría, aunque por dentro su alma llorase

- Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de ello, cuando estaba con Temari todo era sobre ruedas, no había problemas y siempre me pregunte el porque – Ino tuvo que ahogar un suspiro pero no podía soportar el que le hablaran de Temari así por así y menos que quien lo hiciera fuera Shikamaru, no podía soportarlo

- Ella es demasiado problemática y autoritaria, tiene un aire estilo mi madre – Ino sintió que su corazón se detenía y supo el motivo, Shikamaru jamás comparaba a una mujer con su madre puesto que él decía que ninguna sería como ella a menos que fuese la chica indicada, pidió ayuda al cielo o terminaría corriendo como lo había hecho en la mañana y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo

- Cada día que compartí con ella fue en cierto modo muy bueno, ahora que estamos separados comprendí lo que realmente sentía – Ino no pudo evitarlo más y las lágrimas salieron desbordantes de sus ojos, no quería verlo, no deseaba verlo, no más, no más

- YA BASTA – el grito de la chica asusto al chico que no comprendió su actitud, los pájaros volaron asustados y toda ella convulsiono por la tristeza dejando salir su soledad angustiada, el chico intento acercarse a ella pero Ino retrocedió con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos vidriosos

- Ino tranquila – le pidió, intentando hacer que la chica se detuviera, estaba caminando para atrás y eso no era bueno; intento halarla hacia él para poder detenerla pero ella no comprendió el mensaje y casi corrió para atrás

- Ino detente – pidió intentando no hacerla darse cuenta del peligro, la inclinación hacia abajo a la cual Ino se dirigía estaba demasiado empinada y ella no podría reaccionar a tiempo para detener la caída, corrió hasta ella y cuando ella intento correr, él la tomó en sus brazos y ambos rodaron cuesta abajo

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y rápidamente se sentó mientras suspiraba aliviado al ver a la rubia sobre él y al parecer sin ningún golpe, la chica se removió inquieta y poco a poco se sentó sobre el suelo, observó a todas partes y luego de algunos segundos logró analizarlo todo

- Arigatou – el chico sonrió despreocupado y le alzo la mano en forma de aceptación, se levanto y sacudió sus ropas, le tendió una mano a la chica y ésta se puso de pie pero no lo logró por mucho tiempo

- Creo que me doble el tobillo – Shikamaru chasqueó con la lengua por su mala suerte y observo en derredor, luego a la rubia y nuevamente todo a su alrededor, suspiró resignado y antes de que Ino pudiera reaccionar, la llevaba en brazos hasta la casa del médico

Chouji que en ese momento se encontraba observando embelesado el jardín, observo cuando sus amigos aterrizaron en el patio y Shikamaru entraba con aire veloz hasta perderse por los pasillos, rió divertido y continuó con su tarea, aquella noche era mejor no molestarlos

Shikamaru deposito a la chica sobre el suelo de la habitación y busco entre su mochila algún ungüento que le fuese de ayuda en ese momento, Ino por su parte intentaba no gritar pues el dolor era intenso y agudo, se mordió el labio inferior y espero pacientemente a que le aplicara la pomada

El chico destapo el frasco y el aroma a medicina inundo la habitación, ambos hicieron gesto de asco y Shikamaru tomo un poco con sus dos dedos, colocó un poco en la otra mano y pidió a Ino que colocara la pierna sobre la almohada que había dejado previamente frente a ella, la chica asintió y Shikamaru comenzó por masajear la zona herida

Los segundos se hicieron eternos para ambos, Shikamaru sentía que cada roce le quemaba las manos y estaba comenzando a hacer efecto poderoso sobre su cuerpo, especialmente en una zona de su cuerpo, respiraba pausadamente sin intenciones de ser notado al igual que Ino, no podían o más bien no querían que el otro se enterase de su situación, el pelinegro comenzó a subir poco a poco mientras continuaba masajeando, en ese momento las piernas de Ino parecían estar llamándolo a gritos, parpadeo unos segundos y se maldijo internamente

Él sabía que no podían hasta al menos haber aclarado las cosas y que mejor momento que ese, se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica y lo logró, ambos se vieron fijamente y el mundo pareció desaparecer, se hallaban perdidos en las miradas de ambos, Ino fue la primera en reaccionar y viró el rostro sonrojada, no podía pensar claramente cuando Shikamaru la observaba e irremediablemente el caso era parejo

- Ino tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos – jamás había sido alguien que se anduviera con rodeos pero al ver la expresión de susto de la chica supo que tendría que haber recibido aquellas clases que sus maestros habían querido darles en vez de dormir sobre el pasto, tomó aire nuevamente y meditó lo que diría

- Sobre lo que hablábamos en el mirador, no es lo que tu piensas, bueno…si pero igualmente no… - era oficial, él jamás sería bueno con las palabras, al menos no frente a Ino, siempre parecía que su sola presencia lo turbaba, Ino detuvo sus manos pues estaban comenzando a crearle sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado y estaba segura que de seguir no podrían parar

- No es necesario, en serio, yo comprendo perfectamente todo y si necesitas ayuda yo puedo dártela, soy tu amiga – la chica sonrió falsamente y aunque lo intentó Shikamaru pudo percatarse de ello, bufó molesto por la actitud tan cerrada ya terca pero tenía que admitirlo, eso era precisamente lo que amaba de ella

Observo las manos blancas sobre las suyas y notó el contraste entre las mismas ya que su piel era bronceada a diferencia de la de Ino, sonrió de lado y con delicadeza tomó sus manos, era la primera vez que haría o diría cosas como las que estaba pensando y no iba a esperar a que ella lo estropeara todo por sus pensamientos

- Iie, no es lo que te imaginas – le aseguro mientras la veía con devoción, aquella actitud logró sonrojar a la chica a una intensad gradualmente fuerte, viró el rostro y deseo que en ese momento su padre la sacara de sus sueños pero nada sucedió

- De quien hablamos Chouji y yo en el jardín era de ti

- ¡DE MI?

- No grites mujer – dijo con exasperación, a veces, solo a veces, pedía que fuera tan gritona cuando él le comentara algo de gran importancia

- Espera un momento, si eso es así, entonces tú… - cortó la frase y tragó en seco, de ser reales las palabras que el chico Nara le estaba diciendo entonces solo existía un significado a todo lo acontecido

- Te cuesta reaccionar cuando se trata de ti ¿cierto? – musitó con aire pervertido Shikamaru, tono que no paso desapercibido para la rubia que lejos de molestarla la intimido aun más, era extraño su comportamiento y estaba temiendo lo que ocurriera, aunque si había que ser sinceros, no era precisamente miedo lo que tenía

Antes de poder siquiera conformar una oración congruente en su defensa propia, los labios de Shikamaru se posaron sobre los sueños, lentamente y con delicadeza la acostó en el futón medio desatendido y sus bocas comenzaron una tonada de amor puro, el aliento se entremezclaba y sus agitadas respiraciones eran devoradas por el otro

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan indescriptible que ninguno supo que decir, a pesar de eso no dudaron un solo segundo en que a pesar de que ambos clanes a se levantaría contra ellos por su osadía, estaban juntos y terminarían juntos, la única testigo fiel de todo aquello que en una noche se expreso fue la luna y su silencio seria su secreto más bien guardado

**--- CUATRO DIAS ATRÁS ---**

Shikamaru observó el cuerpo de la chica y sonrió abiertamente, jamás de los jamases se arrepentiría de lo ocurrido y aunque tuviera que soportar el sermón de sus padres estaba contento, notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Ino y comprendió que ella en su forma pensaba igual que él

- Ohayo godaimaseu Shika-kun – el chico asintió ante el emotivo saludo y observó por la ventana como la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, adoraba cuando la naturaleza se ponía de su parte, la chica por su parte se acomodo la sabana cubriendo su desnudez y sacó con delicadeza una pierna, inspeccionó el área del tobillo y sonrió satisfecha

- Mira – el peso de la pierna de la chica sobre su estómago lo distrajo abruptamente de sus cómodos y "modestos" pensamientos, enarcó una ceja y poso sus ojos sobre la pierna de la chica, la examinó y subió la vista sin comprender su punto, Ino entornó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua

- Ya no me duele – apuntó mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, el chico comprendió su punto y supo que el esguince había desaparecido, pero había que acertar que en ninguno de los cuatro días que llevaban encerrados en la mansión se habían dedicado realmente a mejorarlo

- Supongo – no quería prestarle demasiada atención o no se levantarían de la cama en mucho tiempo, el estómago de Ino pedía a gritos ser saciado, llevaba horas en actividad y nada dentro del mismo, frunció los labios y con pesadez se levanto, el chico la siguió con la mirada hasta que comprendió lo que haría

- A todo esto nunca supe porque venimos hasta acá – el chico cerró los ojos y sonrió

- Por un frasco de remedio contra la gripe – Shikamaru la volvió a observar e Ino sintió la mirada sobre si al tiempo que lo encaraba con autoridad, alzo la barbilla y sostuvo sus manos sobre las caderas, era extraño pero no tenía pudor estando con él y no habría razón después de todo lo que habían pasado

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan Naruto? – preguntó suspicaz al notar la incomodidad de la pregunta, el pelinegro se sentó con pesadez y la observó fijamente

- Yo no soy como él

- Pues me estás viendo como él mira a Hinata

- Mendosuki, no quiero hablar de él ahora

- Entonces deja de verme así

- No puedo evitarlo

- Claro que si puedes pero no quieres, que es muy diferente

- Iie, te equivocas

- ¿Entonces porque no puedes evitarlo?

- Porque te amo – aquella confesión salida tan espontáneamente de los labios del chico Nara hicieron que el corazón de Ino saltara de felicidad, las había escuchado con antelación pero debido a que ocurría cuando las oleadas de placer la asaltaban dudaba mucho de que fueran reales

Se lanzo sobre Shikamaru y lo besó apasionadamente, nada ni nadie podría quitarle esa felicidad que ahora anidaba en su pecho, le sonrió sinceramente y en sus ojos el brillo de la pasión despertada era suficiente incentivo para Shikamaru que en cuestión de segundos la había colocado debajo de él

- Ai shiteru Shika-kun – fueron las últimas palabras comprensibles que salieron de sus labios rojos antes de que perdiera nuevamente la cabeza por el hormiguero de sensaciones que la embestían y pensar que todo había sucedido por un simple e insignificante remedio contra la gripe

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que puedo decir sobre esto, que le falto lemon, si pero esta vez no tenía intención de llegar a ello, solamente quería mencionarlo, el resto se lo dejo a su imaginación jajaja, me di cuenta que para los one-shots solamente me salen de esta pareja, creo que tendré una charla con mi musa para ver si sacamos de alguna otra pareja, déjenme sus comentarios y las parejas que les gustaría y yo haré lo posible por hacerlos**

**Nos leemos en un próximo fic, matta ne!**


End file.
